


Cheesesticks

by Aho_Mika_Baka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Cheesy, Get it? Cheesy? No? Okay., M/M, mentions of Kim Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aho_Mika_Baka/pseuds/Aho_Mika_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single pack of snacks can really make your day better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesesticks

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick and short story.   
> Hope You like it!

„It should be spring, but it's minus 5 degrees..?! What happened to those amazing times when there was warm in April?“ Chanyeol mumbled to himself angrily while walking down the street.

His friend – Jongin – had forced him out of their shared apartment to get some cheesesticks. Yes, Jongin literally _kicked_ him out from the doorway because they were out of _cheesesticks_. Amazing, right?

But there wasn't exactly anyone to blame, because Jongin got the snacks last time. So Chanyeol had to take the 10 minute trip to the supermarket close to their university's campus. Not very hard, unless your bum still hurts from being hit before.

Once in the supermarket, the brunette male welcomed the chilly breeze that surrounded him in the big room. Deciding that he probably looked creepy standing in front the entrance with a high-looking face, he slowly made his way between the shelves. No need to hurry, he thought.

There were many shelves with lots of different products and items. Fruits, cosmetics, soups, you name it. But Chanyeol was looking for only one shelf – snacks.

A few minutes later he found what he was looking for. A shelf full of different snacks – candies, chips, nuts, and a lot more. He slowly made his way to the part where the salty snacks were.

„These.. Or these..?“ he said to himself – thinking that no one was near – looking at the two different packs of cheesesticks in his hands. The brown-haired male was so deep in thought that he probably didn't notice a person appearing beside him until he heard a voice.

„Can I help you?“ the voice asked and Chanyeol let out a yelp, almost dropping the cheesesticks. Swiftly turning around, he became face to face with probably the most beautiful human being he'd ever met. Blonde hair, big brown eyes, slim figure.. The boy was perfect and he didn't seem to be much older than he himself either. And he was probably working there.

„Um.. Hey..? Are you okay sir?“ the smaller boy asked, looking at Chanyeol with a concerned expression. The brown-haired male could feel his cheeks and ears becoming warm, from embarrassment or the beautiful guy, he didn't know.

„Uh, yes, of course, yes I'm okay,“ he managed to somehow stutter out, and the employee chuckled.

„Okay, I believe you. But can I help you somehow?“ the blonde boy asked, smiling sweetly. Too sweetly for Chanyeol. Even the candies on the shelves couldn't compare to the boys smile.

„I um, no, I'm alright,“ he answered, but when the cute employee started to turn away, he continued quickly. „Actually, yes, I would need some help, if it isn't any trouble..?“

The cute blonde-haired guy laughed again. „I work here, of course it's no trouble,“ he said smiling.

Chanyeol would do _anything_ for that heavenly smile.

„Ah yeah. Um, which are better, these or these..?“ he asked, showing the employee the two packs of different cheesesticks.

„Oh um..“ The blonde-haired male looked between the packs, but his gaze eventually stopped at Chanyeol. „Well, I personaly prefer _these_ instead,“ he said, pointing to a pack of cheesesticks at the top shelf, before going on his tip-toes to reach it.

Which he certainly didn't.

Chanyeol looked at the smaller guy trying to get the pack of snacks, desperately trying to hold back his laugher. After a little while, he decided to save the guy from embarrassment by simply reaching for the cheesesticks and giving it to the blonde-haired male.

Who immediately gave the pack back to the brown-haired male, since he was the client who wanted to buy the cheesesticks in the first place.

„You know, to be honest, these taste more like garlic and these don't even have any taste,“ the blonde employee smiled, taking the other packs from the taller male and placing them back onto the shelf.

„Well, then I'm glad I met you,“ Chanyeol said, flashing a million dollar smile to the smaller male.

And is the blondie _blushing_..?

„The pleasure is mine,“ the employee grinned.

„You um.. What's your name, if I may ask..?“ the brown-haired male quickly stuttered out, not wanting their conversation to end there.

„It's Baekhyun.“

„Baekhyun..“ the taller of the two repeated, the name was like made for him to use it. „Oh, I'm Chanyeol.“

„Nice to meet you Chanyeol,“ Baekhyun said, looking up at the taller with that grin still on his face.

„Same on my side. So.. Are you free tomorrow?“ he asked, trying to be carefree about it.

„...Yes..? You're asking me on a date?“ the smaller male crossed his arms over his chest, the grin turning into a smirk and Chanyeol blushed.

„Uh, yes, I um.. Would you go on a date with me, Baekhyun?“

„Gladly,“ the blonde-haired guy said, taking a piece of paper from his pocket and quickly scribbling his number on it. „See you tomorrow, Channie!“ he then said before giving the paper to Chanyeol and skipping off to put some boxes away.

Chanyeol shook his head, smiling like an idiot. „I'm starting to like him more every minute,“ he said to himself, then walked to the cash register.

\---

At home, Chanyeol got a few harsher words for what took him so long, but after the whole story, Jongin forgave him and wished him good luck on ruining the date.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the date ended well and after a week they got together. The End :')  
> Any feedback is welcome and thank you for reading!  
> Have a good day! (Or night!)


End file.
